


The First Storm of Spring Blows (and I Run to You)

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Graduation, Iwatobi White Day 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to answer me now but fuck, man. You're going to date an olympic medalist!" probably won't rake in any awards for Best Confession Ever, but he said it ― each word echoing in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Storm of Spring Blows (and I Run to You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isuilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/gifts).



> alternatively titled Rin Is a Huge Dumb Butt
> 
> Written for the [Iwatobi White Day](http://iwatobitewhiteday.dreamwidth.org/) thing. idk man I was going to write a proper thing for you. But this happened. I'm sorry.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?_  
  
\------  
  
 _"Good luck, Rin-senpai!"_  
  
 _"Matsuoka! Where are you going?! Get back here, Matsuoka!"_  
  
Muted, voices laced with the wind as he ran ― past crowds of students, past blurred lines of teachers and parents in the back row, past the front gates, into the streets. His heart raced, excitement bubbling over, barely contained in a leap through the train doors.  
  
People were watching, few as they were. In the day time on a weekday, he could count them with one hand. But it didn't matter. What was embarrassment in front of a few strangers going to do when he's about to potentially embarrass himself in front of someone who matters?  
  
He tapped his feet. He smiled like an idiot. The world is his today.  
  
Haru ―  _Haru!_  ― texted him the rundown of their graduation. After a quick check of his phone, he stepped out onto the platform. The ceremony should've just about ended. He'd make it, it's fine. He'd sprint, maybe make the neighbourhood grandmas roll their eyes and mutter,  _it's that Matsuoka kid again_  
  
A step forward, then two, three, before he started to jog, until he finally broke in to a run. Every tap of his footstep against the pavement loud, clear. He wanted to shout, to scream as he ran. But no, he can look more like an idiot later when the words finally leave his mouth.  
  
Maybe that was enough, just for those feelings to take form. For a breath to slip between his lips, into the air.  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
In the brief moment before he barrelled into Makoto, nuzzling on his chest ― warmth on his cheeks and around him ― Rin saw Makoto's eyes widen in surprise as his lips parted around his name. Arms wrapped tight, his fingers curled to clutch at the back of Makoto's jacket.  
  
"You don't have to answer me now but fuck, man. You're going to date an olympic medalist!" probably won't rake in any awards for Best Confession Ever, but he said it ― each word echoing in his mind.  
  
 _He said it, and it felt better than beating the shit out of Haru in a race._  
  
"I know you wouldn't, but don't date me just because of that. Date me because you like me!" He had just enough willpower to not hide his face in Makoto's jacket, the beginnings of a smile starting to form.  
  
"For real, though." He moved back, letting his forehead rest on Makoto's chest and lightly thumped his shoulder. "I'm going to Tokyo, and when I'm back, I'm going to come home an olympic medalist."  
  
"So wait for me!"  
  
He couldn't control himself, then. A full-on grin, the corners of his eyes crinkled.  
  
\------  
  
 _'I'll wait for you.'_  
  
If he screeched and cried, Haru wouldn't have the honour of snorting at him; the most he got was an angry knock on his wall from the old man next door. He'd go apologise to him tomorrow. But right now, on his screen, was probably the best text message he had received in his life, ever.  
  
 _'And I like you, too.'_


End file.
